The present invention is concerned with an ornamental article and a method of making the same, and more particularly with an ornamental article that simulates stained glass and with a method of making such a simultaed stain-glass article.
Articles which simulate stained glass are already known in the art. Usually, such articles involve a sheet of synthetic plastic material which has printed on one side various black lines forming design lines, and in the spaces surrounded by these lines different colors are provided by printing with transparent inks. These prior-art stained-glass simulations are very unconvincing, for several reasons. One of these reasons is the fact that there is absolutely no texture to them, that is the black design lines -- which are intended to simulate the lead strips of an actual stained-glass article -- are simply printed flat onto the plastic sheet material. Another problem is that the sheet material itself is completely smooth, whereas stained-glass articles usually have glass which is formed with a pebble effect or otherwise with an uneven surface.